


Cotton Candy and Darkness

by ShadyShadowDemon, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyShadowDemon/pseuds/ShadyShadowDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Despite the two of them being best friends for hundreds of years, Darkiplier has never explained to Wilford exactly what happened the night the two of them met. When he finally decides to, it doesn't exactly go how he expected it to.





	1. A Late Confession

Dark paced nervously in his study. He needed to tell him. He needed to tell Wilford the truth. Both Celine and Damien were tugging as his conscious.

_**‘Tell him!’ They both said.** _

He cleared his throat and straightened his suit. Walking out into the hall he called, “Wilford! I need to talk to you!”

Wilford had been getting worse lately. Memories always came and went with him and made him unpredictable.

He’d been talking more and more about old friends lately and seemed to be less happy.

But, he skipped up to Dark when he called for him and smiled, a smile that seemed forced. Dark almost cringed at the smile Wilford gave him. He gestured into his study.

“Join me, if you would?” He asked him, walking through the door once more, taking a breath to calm his nerves.

_'He’ll find us repulsing.’_

**'This needs to be done Celine. Stop making us all nervous.’**

_'I can’t help it!’_

Wilford tilted his head as he followed Dark into his study.

“You never ask me in here unless it’s something important… did I fumble something up again?” He frowned in concern, his bubbly facade cracking as he walked in. “I really am trying.”

Dark closed the door and went around to his desk.

“No. Please, take a seat Wilford. I have something I must tell you.” He said, seeming a little anxious despite his attempts to remain cool.

The cotton candy murderer frowned softly and sat down, toying with his sleeves. He didn’t meet Dark’s eyes for a moment before he slowly looked up at him.

His expression was the same wounded one he wore that night at Markiplier Manor all those years ago. It disappeared and he was smiling, cheerful again.

Dark felt like he’d been hit with a ton of bricks when he saw that look. It threw him off. He quickly cleared his throat and sat down.

“Listen, Wilford… do you, remember Celine and Damien?” He watched carefully for his reaction.

The former Colonel tensed up and his expression cracked again. He swallowed the heavy feeling in his throat and all he could do was nod, unable to force out any words.

“I… they’re not… dead.” Dark spoke, not knowing how to phrase this. “Well, they are, but, they’re…” he huffed. “When… when they died,” he tired again. “They made a deal and their souls got fused together with a demon. Namely…me.”

Wilford stared at him, his expression almost blank but his eyes wide with a mixture of unreadable emotion. “…I don’t… what?”

Dark ran a hand over his face. “Celine and Damien’s souls are inside my body.” He attempted again.

“You… no.” His lip trembled a bit. “You’re lying.”

Dark looked at him. “No… I’m sorry, Wilford, I…” He looked down and away.

Wilford shook his head, his body tensing up as he started to panic. That same wounded expression came back as he struggled against his own memories.

“It’s not funny, Dark… it’s not a funny joke…” His hand moved to the handle of his gun in the waistband of his pants. “I don’t like this joke.”

“It’s not a joke, Wilford… it… they’re in my head,” he said, trying to stay calm. “They’re… they wanted me to tell you what happened. I don’t…” He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not a joke.”

The pink haired man stood up, shaking, gripping his gun at his side.

“They’re gone. I just accepted that after years and now you tell me?!” He grimaces as tears roll down his cheeks. “Why now Dark?! You like seeing me suffer?!”

“No! I don’t! That’s the point, Wilford! I see you, every day, suffering. Hurting because of something I did! I just wanted to…” Dark looked down as a tear rolled down his face. “We wanted you to know it’s not your fault.”

Wilford froze and blinked at him.

“It’s not… my fault.” He repeated it slowly, tilting his head, causing strands of pink hair to fall into his eyes. “It’s… not…?”

“No. It’s not your fault, Wil.” He said, voice hoarse and laced with regret. “If anything, it’s mine.” He took a shaky breath, still not able to look at him.

Wilford looked down. He had that familiar look on his face. He was remembering the past and that was never a good thing with him. Dark stood up suddenly and went around his desk, leaning on it next to Wilford. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t. Please. Don’t go there.”

“I… killed them…” He looked up at Dark, a pathetic whimper escaping his lips.

“No.” Dark stated firmly, squeezing his shoulder. “You didn’t. It wasn’t your fault. I’ll say it however many times I need to. It wasn’t you.”

Wil was quiet for a moment before he took a step forward and put his head against Dark’s chest, seeking comfort despite knowing that Dark didn’t like touch.

Dark was a little surprised. He tensed, about to push Wilford away. But, this was Wilford. Someone he’d known for a long time. Who knew him, who knew  _them_  better than anyone ever would. He hesitantly wrapped and arm around Wilford, pulling him close.

“I’m sorry, Wil.”

He whimpered softly at the hug and cringed, not knowing how to feel about being so close to his two dead best friends, but, not being able to help himself. He put his arms around Dark’s waist and sniffled.

“Damien… Celine…”

The two had been quiet this whole time. Now they spoke up. Respectfully. Not the usual chaos of their arguments, but gentle, and soothing.

“They… they care about you, very much. They don’t want this to hurt you or hold you back. They thought you deserved to know the truth.” He spoke soft and quiet, just like they were.

Wilford nodded slowly against Dark’s chest. “I didn’t… I never wanted them to s-see me like this…”

Dark gripped him tighter. “It’s okay.” He soothed, gently rubbing Wil’s back. “Nothing you could do will ever change that they care about you. It won’t change that… I care about you.”

“The big bad boogeyman Mr. Darkiplier cares about me?” Wilford chuckled, raising his head to peer up at Dark, who frowned.

“Whatever…” He huffed, trying to seem indifferent.

Wilford grinned at him, his happiness flooding back as he put his hands on Dark’s cheeks. “You can’t take it back now. You care!”

Dark was quickly starting to regret his choices, but his lips quirked up in spite of himself. “You’re such a child…” He sounded more amused than anything as he looked at Wilford.

He giggled softly. “I know. It’s part of my charm!”

Dark let a smile creep into his face. “That it is.” He agreed softly, before Wilford poked his cheek playfully.

“We’re Cotton Candy and Darkness!”

Dark snorted.

“Okay Wil.” He ruffled the others hair. “If you say so.”

“I’m going to go bug Google. Bye Darky! Bye Damien! Bye Celine!” Wilford turned and skipped happily out of the study.

Dark chuckled, sounding almost sad at Wil’s leaving but content at the same time.

“Bye, Wil…”


	2. Confrontation

The next few days he seemed better. 

Wilford was seemingly back to his bubbly self, and all the other egos were relieved that he wasn’t snapping so quickly anymore. 

He always acknowledged Damien and Celine when talking to Dark, except when near other egos. He seemed back to normal, but tired. 

Sometimes, Dark would catch that broken look in his eyes, but, it always passed so quickly that he couldn’t be sure.

Dark was still a little worried about Wilford. He seemed like he was happy again, but, he also seemed a little broken in a different way. He could never be sure. 

He sighed to himself, lost in thought as he was making himself a cup of coffee.

Wilford walked downstairs and into the kitchen, not even noticing Dark. He’d obviously just awoken judging by his lack of shirt and his light pink pajama pants. He looked exhausted, like he didn’t sleep, and his eyes were red.

Dark looked up at him, concerned. “Are you alright, Wil?”

He jumped in shock. “Oh. Yes. Fine. You know me… I’m always fine.” He forced a smile and went to the fridge.

Dark folded his arms and frowned, turning his full attention to Wilford. “Is this about… them… or something else?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” The pink haired man smiled innocently.

“Yes, you do.” Dark stepped toward Wil, giving him a stern look. “Wil…” He said with a sigh. “Talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just… I’m going to go back to sleep now…” He mumbled and turned to leave the kitchen.

Dark caught his arm. “Please don’t …” He started to say ‘please don’t shut me out’. But, he realized he had no right to ask that of anyone. He let go. “Sleep well, Wil.” 

He got his coffee and left with a sigh, feeling strangely broken, in a different way than usual. ‘What is this?’ He asked himself with a frown.

Wilford ran off to his room and stayed in there. When the ego meeting rolled around he didn’t even show up, which was odd because he was usually the first one there, eager to share his ideas despite Dark rejecting them the majority of the time.

Dark pretended not to be bothered by Wil’s absence during the meeting. Or at least tried to. 

He wrapped things up a little quicker than usual, and he saw Dr. Iplier give a suspicious look, which he promptly ignored.

‘What do I do?’

_’He needs time. Leave him be.’_

**’…but, he could use a comforting presence right now.’**  Damien contradicted.  
Dark sighed.

The other egos even noticed Wilford’s lack of presence, especially when he didn’t come down for dinner. Even when Yan made strawberry cake for dessert.

Dark spent the entire day unsure what to do. He came down briefly when it was dinner time but didn’t really stick around. He made his excuses and left for the solitude of his study. 

Celine and Damien would not stop arguing. 

He knocked on Wilford’s door.

Wilford didn’t answer, but, Dark could hear him mumbling inside.

“Wil, please…” Here he was, the great Darkiplier, begging outside someone else’s door. Oh, how the mighty fall, a small voice taunted him. But, he pushed it inside. Some things were more important. “I’m worried about you..” He whispered softly.

The mumbling stopped at his words and the door creaked open. Wilford stood there, rubbing tears from his eyes hastily. “Sorry, Dark, I was… sleeping. Do you need something?”

Dark studied Wilford quietly. “May I come in?” It wasn’t really a request, only phrased that way because he was polite.

The former Colonel made a slight face but nodded, stepping aside to allow him in. His room was a mess. Things were broken and tossed aside. 

His ashtray was full of cigarette butts, he was a smoker when he was stressed or scared, a trait he’d had since his days as William. Smoking and drinking were his coping mechanisms and there was an abundance of whiskey bottles in the room as well, some broken, but most of them empty. 

“Sorry. It’s a mess I… wasn’t expecting company…”

Dark clasped his hands behind his back, carefully studying every aspect of the room. It only made him more concerned. He knew how William would get, and seeing Wilford like this broke him a little more, knowing it was likely him that caused it. 

He didn’t comment on the mess. He turned to Wil. 

“We need to talk. Or, rather, you need to talk to me.” He stated, firmly, not leaving room for negotiation, knowing Wil probably would object anyway.

Wilford frowned bitterly. “There’s nothing to talk about, Dark.” He said the name with a hint of distaste and winced a bit at his own words. “Everything is fine.”

Dark felt more hurt than he should have at that. 

“Very well. Since it’s obvious I’m not wanted, I shall take my leave.” He felt a little bitter, but was careful to keep it out of his words. “Forgive me for the intrusion. Have a good evening, Wilford.” 

He gave a formal nod, and went to leave.

 **’Idiot! What are you doing?’**  Damien asked in alarm.

‘It’s clear he doesn’t want me. He wants you two. And that not a possibility.’

Wilford covered his mouth suddenly to stifle a broken sob and turned away quickly. His hands shook as he went for a bottle on his desk near a glass.

Dark stepped into the hall and was about to shut the door when a searing pain went through his head. He fell back against the wall as his vision swam.

 _’I WONT LET YOU LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS! YOU MAKE THIS RIGHT!’_  The vicious voice of the Seer echoed in his mind.

He held his head in pain. “I… c-can’t…”

_’YES, YOU CAN. FIX IT!’_

Dark couldn’t see anything, his vision went white.


	3. Fixing It

Wilford looked towards the door in alarm, hearing the thump of Dark against the wall.

“…Dark?”

“W…” He couldn’t speak, the pain was immobilizing him. ‘Too far…’ He tired to tell Celine. She didn’t heed him.

The pink ego whimpered worriedly and knelt in from of him. “I… I’m sorry, I- I don’t know what I did… I didn’t mean to-!” He wanted to help, but he didn’t know what to do. 

All he knew was he did something wrong to cause Dark this pain. Dark was shaking. “It’s C-“ He cringed in on himself.

 _’FIX. IT.’_  She snarled. She released him.

Dark’s vision slowly came into focus. He didn’t remember when he fell to the ground. He looked at Wilford, panting, head still throbbing. “It’s… not you…” He managed to say.

Whimpering, Wilford tried to tug gently on his arm to get him to stand. He was shaking, scared, almost like a frightened child. He didn’t understand and that scared him.

The younger of the two tired to reassure Wilford. “It’s okay…” His voice was strained and hoarse. “I’m alright.” 

He tried to push himself up, but was shaking too badly. 

“Could you… help me up?”

Wilford swallowed and nodded nervously, slipping an arm around Dark’s waist and pulling him to stand, supporting his weight and making sure he wouldn’t fall.

Dark managed to get to his feet, but was still leaning heavily against Wilford, one hand braced against the wall. “I’m sorry, Wil.” He said quietly.

The other man didn’t reply. He was just looking at Dark quietly.

“Wil?” Dark frowned slightly. “Look I… I didn’t mean to cause you distress. I apologize. I never wanted this to happen-“

He found himself being cut off as Wilford placed his hand softly on Dark’s cheek and pulled him down to kiss him, before immediately pulling back, shocked at his own actions and turning to run and hide in his room.

Dark blinked, unable to process what happened before Wilford was already running off. “W-Wil, wait-“ He ran into the room after him.

“No, no, no, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking!” The dapper man braced himself, thinking Dark would be violent and angry with him because of the kiss, and all he wanted to do was hide.

Dark was quiet as he wrapped an arm around Wilford, moving the other man’s hands so he could kiss him slowly.

The former Colonel’s eyes widened in shock and he took a minute to register what was going on before his eyes fell closed and he leaned into the kiss, pulling Dark closer.

Dark let out a soft sigh and kept kissing Wilford, wrapping his other arm around him. 

It felt good. He didn’t want to stop. Everything washed clear from his mind and he felt at peace for a change, like nothing else mattered.

He felt Wilford gently and cautiously wind his arms around his neck and tangle his fingers in his raven hair. 

But, the pink man couldn’t help the confused tears that fell down his cheeks.

Dark felt the warm tears and pulled back, reaching up a hand and wiping them away. “Am I that bad of a kisser?” He chuckled lightly, concerned. “Why are you crying?”

“No,” Wil giggled softly and shook his head. “I just…” He looked away.

“Just what?” Dark asked softly.

“I can’t tell if I’m… if I’m kissing you for Celine… or for Damien… or… or for you…” He admitted slowly, looking up at him as a few fresh tears fall.

Dark sighed and looked away. “That was why I… waited so long to tell you. I didn’t want to confuse you. I thought that if you knew, you wouldn’t see me, you’d see them…”

“I see… I see you differently.”

The dark haired man didn’t look at him. ‘He sees me as the monster I am. I hope you guys are happy now…’

Wilford surprised the other man by putting his head on Dark’s chest once again and sort of nuzzling him, affectionate.

One of his hands automatically started carding through Wilford’s hair. He wanted Wilford to be happy, but wondered idly if he would be good enough to provide that sort of happiness. He doubted it.

“…I like you, Dark.”

Dark’s heart stopped for a moment. “Wh… what do you mean?” He asked, a little caught off guard.

The other man looked up at him and smiled. “I like you.”

The shadow ego met his gaze. He smiled a little, relieved. “I like you too, Wil.” 

There were some aspects of himself that it was hard to tell where he started and Damien and Celine ended. But, he knew for a fact he liked Wilford of his own accord, not because of them.

Wilford smiled happily and looked back at him bed. “I wasn’t actually sleeping…” He admitted softly, causing Dark to laugh. 

“I kind of figured as much.” He teased him lightly, and Wilford nodded a bit. 

“I haven’t really been able to sleep… at all.”

Dark sighed. “I’m sorry, Wil. I can give you something to help you sleep. I don’t know how effective it will be.”

He tilted his head. “It’s not really the sleeping that’s the problem. I can fall asleep. It’s just…” He looked down, ashamed and embarrassed and feeling weak. “The night terrors have come back…”

Pulling him into a hug, Dark let out another soft sigh. “I see… I can’t necessarily cure those. As I do have them regularly myself.” He admitted.

“Do you think you could…” Wilford trailed off and looked down. “Nevermind.”

“No. Tell me. Could what?”

“…maybe… stay with me…? I might sleep better with… company.” He shuffled a bit on his feet, looking nervous, fearing the imminent rejection.

“Of course I will.” Dark agreed softly. “I’ll always stay with you.”

The pink lunatic looked up in surprise and couldn’t help the adorable smile that crossed his face. “Really?”

Dark tilted his head and smiled in return. “Of course.”

Wilford smiled softly and walked to his bed, crawling under the covers and nuzzling into his pillow, taking a shaky breath. Dark followed and laid down beside him carefully, trying to shift in order to appease his constantly tweaked out neck.

After watching him for a moment, Wilford stretched out his arms and slipped one under Dark’s neck, giving his neck the additional support he knew it needed. 

He then put his other around Dark’s waist and moved more against him as he closed his eyes.

Dark’s lips quirked up a bit at Wilford’s consideration. He wrapped an arm around Wilford and closed his eyes as well, holding the other close, taking comfort in the warmth.

Wilford held back his shivers at Dark’s temperature until he quickly fell asleep, exhausted from sleep deprivation, yet comforted that he was no longer alone.


	4. Nightmares

Dark didn’t fall asleep for quite sometime.

The head of the egos was not satisfied until he had gone over all the information from the day, what it could mean, and how he should act accordingly in the future.

It used to be what he did to fall asleep. Now, it was the very thing that kept him from sleep.

Wilford shifted in his sleep after about an hour and his breathing quickened. Dark, still awake, looked over at him, watching him carefully as he soothingly rubbed a hand up and down Wil’s back.

He choked a bit on a sob and pushed closer to Dark, shaking, causing the other man to practically pull Wilford on top of him, hugging him close. 

“It’s okay, Wil… I’m here.” He reassured him softly, carding thought his hair.

The pink haired man relaxed a bit and sighed, his head resting in the crook of Dark’s neck. His breath was shaky against Dark’s skin.

Dark continued to card through his hair and whisper reassurances softly, and eventually Wilford relaxed and went quiet again, his breathing steadying as he curled even closer.

The shadow ego sighed, content that Wilford was calm once more. 

He honestly didn’t mind if he didn’t sleep at all, as long as he knew Wil was finally resting peacefully, he would stay up all night if he had to.

It happened a few more times, Wilford’s mind wasn’t allowing him to feel safe. But, each time Dark’s presence seemed to calm him. Until one night terror that seemed particularly bad sprung up, and he started crying in fear.

Dark sat up and pulled Wilford onto his lap, cradling him. 

“It’s okay, Wil. No one’s going to hurt you. It’s not your fault. It’s okay..” He whispered over and over again, rocking him gently.

Wilford shook hard, sobbing and even letting out little hiccups from crying so hard. “…I-It was an ac-accident… th-they’re not d-d-dead!” He choked on the words and shook. “It was all a j-joke…”

Dark gripped him tighter.

“It’s okay, Wil… it wasn’t your fault… that’s over now…” He tried to calm him down. His way with words always failed him when it was most important.

The pastel ego clung to him and cried, not calming or waking, just struggling through it.

Dark didn’t know what to do. He gently kissed Wilford’s head and ran a hand thought his hair, hoping that in some way he was helping.

Eventually, Wilford woke up with a jolt, shaking and crying in confusion.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Dark soothed. “I’m here, everything’s going to be alright, Wil.”

He relaxed a bit at Dark’s voice, but was still shaking and panting. Whatever it was that he saw scared him very badly.

“Wilford.” Dark spoke calmly. “Look at me.”

Wilford whimpered and turned to look up at him, his eyes glittering with fear. He swallowed nervously while Dark gently brushed a hand against his cheek and smiled charmingly at him. 

“It’s okay now.” He told him, only gently brushing over Wilford with a small dose of manipulation magic, if only to soothe him.

The old soldier’s eyes fluttered a bit and he nodded, his sniffles lessening and his breaths softening. He put his head on Dark’s shoulder and closed his eyes, sighing.

Dark turned his head and leaned it against the top of Wilford’s with a sigh, closing his eyes and he gently rubbed his back.

“…I’m sorry.” Wilford mumbled softly. “I know you hate weakness… I… I’m really trying…”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Wilford.” Dark kissed the top of the pink haired man’s head, his voice was calm, even, and soothing. But, on the next part, his voice was quiet and a little shaky. “Everyone has their weak points. Even me…”

Wilford chuckled weakly in disbelief. “No way you have any weak points, Dark.”

Dark nuzzled Wilford a little. “More than you think, dear.” He admitted quietly.

The former Colonel smiled at the pet name before frowning in thought. “I can’t think of anything that could possibly be a weakness for you.”

“Well, that’s odd, considering you’re one of them.” Dark spoke almost casually.

Wilford tilted his head in confusion before looking up at Dark. “How would I be your weakness?” He inquired with innocent curiosity. Dark had a small, cautious smile on his face as he gently traced a finger along Wilford’s jaw and spoke gently. 

“Let’s just say I would do a lot of things to make sure you’re okay… and no one can help the person who tries to take you from me.” 

His eyes flashed briefly with something akin to determined rage at said imaginary person, but, it quickly left and was replaced by a soft look once more, causing Wilford to blink at him as he processed his words, before smiling. 

“That’s so sweet. Why, Darkling, I do believe you have a soft spot…”

Dark didn’t bother denying it. “Why, Wilford, I do believe you’re right…”

Wilford let out a soft giggle and leaned up to sweetly kiss Dark, who gently kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut. After a few moments, he pulled back and rested his forehead on Wilford’s, wearing a small smile on his face.

For once, Dark seemed to lose the usual tension he carried with him everywhere.

Wilford flashed an adorable smile, content and at ease as he cuddled up to Dark. After a moment his stomach growled softly and he climbed excitedly off the bed. “Breakfast!”

Dark chuckled and got up, following his lead, managing to grab Wilford and wrap an arm around Wilford’s shoulders. “As you wish.”

He skipped to the door and opened it, slipping out of Dark’s hold to run downstairs, similar to a child in his excitement. 

Watching him run off with an affectionate smirk, Dark straightened his suit the best he could. It was slightly wrinkled, which made him huff in annoyance. He smoothed it out and followed Wilford at a normal pace to the kitchen.

Having made it to the kitchen where a few of the other egos were, Wilford had been met by Yan, who eagerly grabbed a piece of cake they’d saved from last night for Wilford and took a piece on the fork before sticking it into his mouth. 

Wilford giggled in surprise and almost choked, while Dark arrived at the kitchen to see Yan stuffing cake into his love interest’s mouth. 

He rolled his eyes at the sight and politely nodded a good morning to Dr. Iplier, who looked tired as always, before he made himself some coffee.

Wilford evidently was having cake for breakfast, as he allowed Yan to continue feeding it to him. Dr. Iplier looked unhappy with Wilford’s choice of breakfast.

Dark was simply drinking coffee for breakfast as he usually did, causing the doctor to send a displeased look his way as well. Dark smirked and raised an eyebrow, dramatically taking another sip of coffee while staring the doctor down.

Iplier frowned and shook his head at the two men, deciding there was really nothing he could do, and ultimately returning to his own coffee.

When Wilford was done his ‘breakfast’, he skipped off to get dressed and probably find someone to annoy.

Dark talked to Dr. Iplier for a couple minutes, engaging in a polite conversation before taking his leave. The doctor was a little taken back and confused about Dark’s actions, but, shrugged it off, knowing Dark was busy. 

Retiring to his study, Dark attempted to get some work done.


	5. Anxiety

Dark barely managed to get a few hours of work done in peace and quiet before there were the telltale sounds of a fight downstairs, most likely a few of the egos trying to tear each other’s heads off.

Huffing in annoyance, Dark stood up, quickly walking downstairs to yell at whoever was fighting, aura flickering even before he rounded the corner.

Upon entering the living room, he surveyed the scene. Wilford seemed to be involved in some sort of altercation with Ed Edgar, the two of them shouting insults and nonsense at each other. 

They both drew their guns and aimed them at each other at the same time, Ed smirking while Wilford looked genuinely pissed.

”Enough.”

Dark’s aura flashed red and he glared at Edgar, speaking louder than intended.

 _’How dare he?! Rip his throat out! Remove his kidneys and sell them! Take out his eyeballs! He doesn’t deserve to even look at Wilford! I’ll-!’_  Celine continued angrily ranting.

Dark stepped towards Edgar menacingly, while the room darkened dramatically.

Both Ed and Wilford and everyone else in the room had yelped in fear at Dark’s shout, Ed accidentally firing his weapon as he jumped. 

Wilford shouted an insult at him and shot back at him, the bullet grazing Ed’s cheek and causing the cowboy to growl and lunge at Wilford, forgetting about Dark in his anger. 

Dark snarled, pissed, and grabbed Edgar, pulled him roughly back and off Wilford to throw him against the wall. His eyes practically glowing dark red as he wrapped his fingers round Edgar’s throat. 

“I said. Enough.” He was dangerously quiet, rage filling every word.

Ed gasped and nodded quickly, flinching. 

Wilford huffed softly, shaking a bit before storming off.

Dark growled and let go of Edgar, straightening his suit and taking a deep breath, the picture of control once more. He turned and calmly left the room, going to find Wilford.

The country man growled a bit as Dark walked away, straightening his hat. "…at least ay done got ta shoot that there stupid pink bastard.“ He grumbled under his breath and dropped down to sit.

Dark’s anger faded quickly into worry as he remembered about the gunshots. “Wil?” He called out, following the general direction the other walked off in.

Wilford had headed outside. He was sitting on the lawn outside, idly pulling at the grass. Dark saw him and quickly went over to him. 

“Wil? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need to see the doctor?” He sounded almost panicked. One would think he was frantic, but, this was Darkiplier. He didn’t get panicked or concerned… right?

Wil shrugged his shoulders slightly and gave him a light smile. "Don’t worry so much, Dark. Someone will notice.”

Dark huffed and adjusted his suit jacket. “Are you going to tell me what that was about?”

He shrugged again and pulled up more blades of grass, quiet.

“Wil.” He began with a heavy sigh. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Have we not been over this?”

“It’s fine, Dark. It was nothing.” He mumbled, suddenly sounding tired. “I don’t even remember what he said.”

Dark didn’t know whether to believe that or not, so he just nodded. “Alright. I… I have some work that I need to do. If you need me, I’ll be in my study.” 

He turned and left with a sigh, leaving Wilford to nod slightly in response before falling to his side in the grass, letting out a small breath.

‘Can’t you do anything right?’

Dark made it to his study and slumped against the wall, resting his forehead against the smooth surface.

 _’Useless.’_  Celine scoffed.

 **’There was not much to be done.’**  Damien defended.

_’But, there was something to be done, and he didn’t do it!’_

“Will you two shut up?!” He snapped out loud, effectively silencing the two of them.

Outside, Wilford laid quietly in the grass for a while, continuing to pull the small blades out of the ground. After a while, he pushed himself up, ignoring the blood now on the grass, and stood up with a heavy sigh.

Dark panted heavily, closing his eyes and fighting to keep himself calm. 

He forced himself to breathe evenly even though his body was screaming at him. He got his nerves under control and wiped away a few stray tears.

Wilford growled a bit and stomped back into the house, ignoring the shouts of the others as he went straight after Ed again.

It only took one thought of Wilford, and Dark was collapsing on his study floor, too caught up in fighting off his anxiety to even hear the commotion going on. He breathed heavily, practically squishing himself into the corner.

‘You should be better than this.’ He kept reminding himself of that, over and over.

The commotion and shouting continued, and after a few minutes someone knocked on the door to Dark’s study. 

“Dark? We require your assistance.” Google’s voice was as monotone as ever on the other side of the door. Dark closed his eyes.

“Just… just a moment, Google.” He did his best to keep his voice from shaking. He pushed himself up and quickly fixed his appearance as best he could, pushing his anxiety down. He opened the door. “What is it?” 

He was trembling slightly, despite his best efforts to seem calm, and this caused Google to tilt his head as he looked him over. “Your readings are off. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He replied shakily, biting back a curse. “What is the problem?”

“Wilford attacked Ed again. They roughed each other up quite a bit before Ed suggested they settle it like men in a western duel, and Wilford accepted. Dr. Iplier says Wilford already got shot once by Ed, and it will affect his chances of winning any sort of fight." 

He stated all the information in a calm, slightly distorted voice, as usual, and Dark actually cursed this time. 

Gripping the door frame unsteadily, Dark knew he was the only one who was going to put a stop to this. 

“Take me to them.” He ordered, pushing himself out into the hall and shutting his study door.

Google frowned a bit. "You seem unwell, Dark. Are you sure you wish to bother with this problem?”

“Just… just take me to them, Google.” 

This was not the time for him to taken a mental break. He had issues to settle among everyone, and it wouldn’t do anyone any good for him to clock out now.


	6. A Western Duel

Nodding, Google turned and led Dark outside, to where Wilford and Ed were standing back to back, seconds away from killing each other. 

Ed Edgar seemed pissed, his face bruised and cut, still bleeding from the bullet graze. Wilford was worse off. He seemed unsteady on his feet and shaky, and from this side, Dark could see the wound in his side, blood staining his shirt and down the side of his pants. 

The other egos were watching eagerly. “The Host wishes to inform the others that this does not end well.” The Host spoke the warning calmly.

“Both of you. This has gone far enough.” Dark growled, addressing both Wilford and Ed, doing his best to seem like the usual, intimidating Darkiplier. He hoped he was doing better than he thought he was. “I won’t have you killing each other.”

Ed growled loudly in response. “This here arse howwl done started it! Ay’m just a-finishin’ it!”

“What a load of rubbish!” Wilford shouted angrily, his voice wavering. “You m-may not have thrown the first punch, but, you started this when you… w-when you said what you said!”

“What ay done said were entirely done called faw!” Ed Edgar defended with a roll of the eyes.

“I’m going to punch your skull in!”

“Allow me!” Ed swung first in response to Wilford’s threat and hooked his opponent in the face, sending him to the ground. Wilford seemed to struggle for a moment, trying to push himself back up, before he just gave up and collapsed against the grass.

Dark’s aura flashed red and blue, pure rage gaping through him and keeping him upright. He didn’t even have to try now. He walked towards them with red eyes.

”Haven’t we been over this before?” He asked, pleasant and absolutely terrifying, all at once. ”Iplier, Google, if you’d be so kind as to tend to Wilford.”

It wasn’t a request. He stared Edgar down, causing him to yelp in fear and back up. Google and Dr. Iplier went over to Wilford and Google picked him up, carrying him to the Dr. Iplier’s clinic with the doctor himself following close behind.

Dark smiled and stepped forward for every step Edgar took back.

”Something wrong?” He sneered menacingly, an off look of glee and rage in his eyes.

Ed Edgar swallows nervously. “N-now, Dark, let’s be reasonable ‘ere…”

Dark laughed, a distorted echoing laugh.

”Oh, I think I’m being perfectly reasonable. I’ve already warned you once today, Edgar… and I’m growing quite tired of you causing problems.”

“That there stupid pink mawon done came at me! Its nahwt my fault!” He tried to defend himself, but his choice of words only caused Dark to snarl, grabbing Edgar by the throat.

”I. Don’t. Care.”

He gave a pissed smiled and squeezed Ed’s air pipe tightly, causing the cowboy to choke, gasping for air, grabbing Dark’s wrist and trying to get free. The other egos winced and watched in fear.

It had been far too long since Dark had someone to use as an outlet for his pent up emotions, and he wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity. 

Grinning, he tossed Edgar roughly to the ground, towering over him. He took off his suit jacket an casually pushed up the sleeves to his dress shirt, cuffing them at the elbow.

Ed growled a bit and coughed, trying to get air back into his lungs. “Why aren’t ya punishing that there idiot too? Oh, right, he probably enjoys 'punishment’ frawum ya, wouldn’t he?”

Dark looked at him with a calm rage. His eyes were that of a predator.

”In case you hadn’t noticed, he’s bleeding out right now, thanks to you… I’m just returning the favor.”

Grabbing Edgar by the collar, he yanked him back up and punched him in the face.

Ed yelped and stumbled back, barely remaining on his feet as Dark released the fabric of his shirt, allowing the other man the freedom of movement to clutch at his nose, which was broken and bleeding. “He deserved what he done got! He’s ayy lunatic!”

Dark laughed at his pain, savoring it. He kneed Edgar in the gut and elbowed him between the shoulders, causing a choked noise from Ed. 

”What was that, now?” Dark raised an eyebrow as he spoke, and punched the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of Edgar once more.

He shouted in pain and backed away in a panic, trying to breathe while Dark rolled his neck with a sickening pop.

”Already? Hm. I was hoping you’d last longer. How boring. You don’t put up much of a fight either.” Dark grabbed Edgar and threw him viciously to the ground. He turned around with a sadistic grin, in full view of the other egos that were still watching.

”If you ever pull something like that again, I’ll do much worse.“ He told Edgar, enjoying humiliating him in front of everyone. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

Ed nodded weakly, and the other egos looked nervous.

”Good.”

Dark picked up his suit jacket and strolled causally back inside, as if he didn’t have droplets of blood from Edgar on his shirt. He made his way to the clinic to check on Wilford.

Google was just leaving the clinic as Dark approached. His blue shirt was stained with an alarming amount of red from carrying Wilford. Dark paused as he saw him, and nodded to the Android. 

“Thank you, Google.” He knew if Google hadn’t gotten him, Wilford would probably be a lot worse off and things would have ended more disastrously then they did.

Google simply nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked off, presumably to change. Dark walked into the clinic to find Dr. Iplier trying to remove a bullet from a very agitated and aggressive Wilford.

“Wilford, you need to relax.” Dark told him as he approached. He placed his jacket down and put a hand gently on Wilford’s shoulder. “You’re only making things worse.”

He shrugged Dark’s hand away and tried to get up. "I’m going to teach that little country twat some manners!”

Dark gripped him around his shoulder and pinned him down to the table, causing him to huff. “I already did. Now, lay down and hold still.”

“No! Let me go, Dark! Now!” Wilford exclaimed, continuing to struggle. Dr. Iplier was quiet and kept working, despite Wilford trying to throw hands with him.

Frustrated, Dark’s aura ran out and a couple of reflective surfaces cracked. “Wilford.” He growled. “Don’t make me knock you out.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” He shouted loudly.

Dark rolled his eyes. “Really?”

He growled at him before yelping loudly as Dr. Iplier pulled a blood covered bullet out of Wilford’s side. Dark looked at Dr Iplier and the bullet quietly, while Wilford growled weakly. 

“Warfstache… don’t take no shit… from nobody…” He frowned a bit and seemed disoriented, before he started to struggle again.

“You need rest before you do anything.” Dark told him. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“That’s impossible, Dark,” Wilford scoffed in annoyance. “You know that!" 

Dr. Iplier frowned in confusion and looked between the two of them. Dark simply shook his head in response to the silent question and stared Wilford down.

“Rest.” He commanded the threat in a stern tone. “I will drug you, if I have to.”

“No, you won’t.” He snarled angrily and sat up, pushing Dr. Iplier away from him and climbing off the table. Dark sneered and grabbed Wilford, pushing him back down onto the table and holding him there. 

“Want to bet?” Dark challenged, before he looked at the doctor. “Put him to sleep.”

Wilford’s eyes widened and he struggled violently. “No! Dark, please!” He choked and started to cry when Dr. Iplier slipped the needle into his neck, his overwhelming fear of hospitals coming to the surface.

Dark held him as still as he could while Edward drugged him. He didn’t want to, but, Wilford wasn’t giving him a choice. He couldn’t afford to let Wil hurt himself more.

Dr. Iplier injected the sedative before removing the needle. 

Wilford let out a terrified whimper, trying to fight it for a few minutes, before giving Dark an angry and hurt look as he passed out.


	7. Painful Fears

Dr. Iplier sighed softly as he continued stitching up the wound, finding his job to be much easier now that Wilford was unconscious.

Dark slumped over with a sigh, starting to tremble again.

**’Now he hates us. Nice going.’**

_’He didn’t have a choice. Would you rather him continue to get hurt?’_

**’No! But, there had to be a better option…’**

_’There wasn’t!’_

Dark squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

“It’s alright, Dark. He’ll understand that you were just trying to help.” Dr. Iplier reassured him softly, sensing Dark’s conflicting thoughts, though his words only caused Dark to chuckle in a bitter tone.

“If you say so, doc.” He drawled, not believing that for a second. “Are you finished?”

“Just got to bandage him up and he should be fine. He did loose a lot of blood, though.”

“I’ll watch him, make sure he rests.” He offered.

Edward nodded his head and finished wrapping the bandages around Wilford’s waist. “There, he’s fine. You can bring him back to his room. I can call Google to assist you, if you can’t carry him yourself.”

“It’s fine. I’ll manage.” Darkiplier picked Wilford up gently with a sigh, ignoring the still wet blood that was now getting on his dress shirt. “Have a good day, Doctor.” He said mildly as he left to carry Wilford to his room. 

Dr. Iplier merely nodded and watched them go. Once Dark had entered Wilford’s dimly lit bedroom, he set Wil gently down in his bed and sighed.

Wilford was still out cold from the sedative and blood loss. Dark sighed and sat down next to him in order to keep an eye on him. He doubted the other would be happy to see him when he woke up, but, he had to make sure he was alright.

The wounded ego was quiet and still for a few hours, before the sedative slowly started to wear off. He slowly peeked his eyes open and looked around in confusion at his surroundings, swallowing and licking his dry lips, causing a harsh cough.

Dark was staring off into space, lost in thought, not having realized Wilford was awake. He was too busy… thinking about what would happen when Wilford would wake up.

Said man pushed himself to sit up, and growled a bit at the pain in his side, not even realizing Dark was beside him. He coughed harshly and grabbed a pack of smokes off the bedside table and lit one with trembling hands.

The head of the egos would never admit he jumped quite a bit at Wilford’s coughing fit, alarmed. His eyes widened when he saw the other awake. 

“Uh, Wilford…” He coughed and fiddled with the hem of his dress shirt, which was stained with blood.

Wilford’s eyes flickered to Dark and narrowed, showing a mix of anger, annoyance, and a bit of pain. He looked away, seemingly deciding on ignoring Dark.

Seeing this, Dark nodded and stood up. 

“I’ll send the doctor to check up on you.” He muttered quietly as he went to the door. “Try to take it easy on your side.”

“I don’t need to be checked on. I’m fine.” The pink lunatic growled a bit before his face fell. “I didn’t want to sleep… I knew I’d come back, but, I didn’t want to sleep… will I always come back…?" 

He was muttering this mostly to himself, seeming a bit confused with the train of questions.

 _’He’s never going to trust you. Never going to trust us. He hates us. He’ll always hate us.’_  Celine piped up.

Dark didn’t know what to say. Wilford wasn’t making any sense, and neither were his own thoughts. He just stood there with his hand on the doorknob, staring down.

 **’No! You have to talk this out. Make it up to him! Don’t leave. You always leave. You can’t keep running away from everything.’**  Damien objected.

Wilford whined and put his hands on his head and wobbled a bit. "I don’t want to sleep. Damien and Celine went to sleep and they never woke up…”

Dark’s eyes widened and he turned around. “Wilford…” He began softly. 

Why was he so bad at comforting people? That was always Mark’s deal. Mark could make anyone laugh and feel better. He was the opposite. He was amazing at breaking someone down, but useless as making them feel better.

The older man looked up at Dark and whimpered softly, his mind not properly allowing him to process. “…do you want me to sleep like them?”

“No, of course not!” Dark exclaimed quickly. “Why would I want that? I only want what’s best for you.” He looked at him with concern, but mostly he had an anxious look about him.

Wilford flinched a bit and shook his head, trying to sort through his own thoughts. “It’s not best for me… what’s best for me? Celine? Damien… where are they? I… they… please wake up…” He hugged himself, disoriented, starting to ramble into fearful nonsense.

Dark quickly went over to Wilford, hugging him tightly and carding through his hair. “No, it’s okay. It’s over now, it wasn’t your fault…”

The other man sniffled a bit and leaned against Dark, shaking. Dark hugged him tighter, like he was afraid Wilford would disappear if he didn’t. He squeezed his eyes shut.

The two were quiet for a few minutes, Dark’s embrace dragging Wilford back to the present, causing him to relax slightly.

After a while, Wilford whimpered softly and toyed with the hole in his shirt from the wound. “Where’s Ed…?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Last time I saw him he was outside, covered in blood.” Dark hissed in response, curling a fist around Wilford’s shirt, causing the other man to take a shaky breath. 

“I’m sorry, Dark… I just got so angry at what he said… please don’t be mad at me…”

“I’m upset that you got yourself hurt. I’m angry that he shot you. After everything, I can’t… I can’t lose you, Wil…” His voice was strained and filled with anxiety, something so uncharacteristic and unnatural of him that he cringed.

‘You’re being weak again.’ He scolded himself.

“Don’t be silly, Dark,” Wilford muttered with a small, bitter smile. “You’d forget about me easily enough. I’m just an annoyance.”

Dark ground his teeth as his aura started flashing. “No.” He snapped angrily. “I wouldn’t!” He said it harsher than he meant to, before he continued, quieter, and genuinely. “I don’t think I can go on without you.”

Wilford flinched at the snap and let out a small little whimper, before he looked up at Dark. “You said it yourself. I’m your weakness. Shouldn’t you be getting rid of me yourself?”

He let go of Wilford and stepped back, climbing off the bed as he smiled softly, a little bitter. “That’s not how love works, Wilford.”

The pink man’s eyes widened a bit and he looked up at Dark. “Love…?”

Dark took another step back, like he as ready to bolt at any second. “That’s what I said…”

Wilford’s eyes flickered slightly and he seemed to be thinking about Dark’s words, and Dark took to fixing his hair idly, almost obsessively, as he waited for Wilford’s reply.

‘Why did I say that?’

Eventually, Wilford nodded and smiled. “Okay.” He said simply.

“Okay?” Dark looked at him, politely confused.

“Yup. Okay. I don’t really understand what love means anymore. Frankly, I don’t understand much of anything anymore. But, it doesn’t make me mad, so, that must mean I like it, huh?” He laughed lightly, while Dark chuckled softly at that. 

“I suppose that makes sense.” He was quiet before he let out a small sigh. “I should probably leave you be, now.” He folded his hands behind his back and took another step backwards, not really sure if he should be leaving.

Wilford’s face visibly fell. “I guess. You’ve got work to do.” He nodded and waved his hand as he got up, grimacing in pain before walking over to his desk and his bottle of whiskey.

“I can stay, if you’d like?” The shadow ego offered, feeling uncertain, but not letting it show. “Work can wait…” He found himself watching Wilford carefully, feeling more concerned then ever about the other man.

“The others have already noticed.” Wilford mumbled softly. “I know you probably don’t want them to know about… well… whatever this is… so, maybe you should get back to work or… whatever." 

As he finished the sentence, he shrugged, drinking some of his beverage straight from the bottle, not even bothering with a glass.

Darkiplier felt a stab of guilt at Wilford’s words. He felt guilty, knowing he was he reason Wilford was drinking that bottle. He nodded. 

“Very well… I suppose you’re right.” He didn’t feel right leaving. It didn’t seem like it was the right thing to do… but, he did it anyway. “Get some rest.”

Wilford nodded idly, but knew he wasn’t going to bother. Rest was nonsense. He had his own work to do. "Sure thing…” He didn’t look up at Dark, seemingly avoiding it.

Dark sighed, sounding defeated. He left the room without another word, but told Google to keep an ear and an eye out for Wilford. 

Then, in an attempt to distract himself from recent events and to finally get some peace and quiet, he walked into his study to try and get some work done.


End file.
